


Bitten

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius meets Damon in a bar. Everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

"My godson," Sirius slurs, "is six months old today." He points his drink at the Muggle who bought it for him. "Six months. He's getting _big_."

"I'm sure." The Muggle gives him a tight smile and downs the rest of his glass of whiskey in one.

"I haven't seen my boyf—" His voice trails off. "My best friend," he says, quieter, "I haven't seen him in seven months. They had to," he gestures, silent.

"Are you going to be this boring all the time?" the Muggle asks. Sirius attempts to straighten up and look him in the eye, but it doesn't quite work. "Fine. If you want to be boring, whatever, good night. If you want to come home with me, let's do that and shut up."

Sirius sizes him up blurrily. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Damon." He doesn't ask, but Sirius tells him his name anyway. Damon smirks. "Weird name. Come on, Sirius."

Sirius surreptitiously wraps his hand around his wand in his jacket pocket, once they're outside, and casts a silent Sobering Charm. If he's going to be axe-murdered by this Muggle, he should at least have his wits about him. He eyes Damon up as they walk quietly through the late-night streets — tall, American, blue eyes, dark hair, short patience and attention span, very _very_ handsome — and Damon catches him looking.

"You like what you see?" he asks, smirking again. Sirius wants to kiss him. Good. It's been a while since he's wanted to kiss anyone new.

"Maybe," he says, keeping in step.

Damon's place turns out to be a nice-ish flat not too far from the Muggle bar Sirius headed straight for after getting James's last letter. _I miss you so much, Pads, I wish you were here with us_ — Sirius shakes his head. No. No remembering the letter, he'll only wish he could get drunk again.

"So," Damon says, taking his jacket off. Sirius takes his off and slings it over a chair next to Damon's. "I like biting, rough, all fours. You?"

Sirius swallows. "Biting's fine. Um, I haven't — rough sounds okay. I like all fours. My neck's sensitive. I like being tied up, but you have to give me a way out. Oh, and I prefer bottoming."

"Well." Damon's eyebrows go up. "Aren't I the lucky one."

Damon loops his hands together with rope. He has chains, but Sirius doesn't trust him nearly enough for that. "Safeword?" Sirius asks.

"Sure," Damon shrugs. "What do you want?"

"McGonagall," Sirius says. It's the least sexy thing he can think of.

Damon nods. "Kneel up."

He fucks Sirius with just enough lube. As soon as Sirius feels him sliding in, a sense of relief overwhelms him. Damon builds a rhythm, and Sirius relaxes into how great it feels to be fucked again. Damon grunts above him, grabbing Sirius's cock and pulling it roughly, slamming in and drawing out. It's not how Sirius prefers to be fucked — _"Oh, fuck," James whispers, moving slowly inside him, "fuck, yeah."_ — he shakes himself again. This is good. This is some stranger fucking him hard and fast, slamming in. Sirius strains his wrists against the rope to feel the friction, feel how restricted he is. It turns him on almost as much as the cock in him, the sexy man kissing along the top of his back, leaning to reach his neck —

Damon bites him, hard and deep, and it hurts but it feels _amazing_. He's biting him so hard it feels like he's sucking the blood out of his neck, and Sirius can only quiver, suspended on all fours with his head tipped to one side, hoping this feeling doesn't stop for a while.

Damon draws his teeth out as he pulls away to slam in Sirius's ass again. "Fuck," Sirius pants.

Damon licks where he's bitten, as though it's the bottom of a bowl of ice cream or something. "Mmf," he grunts, slamming into Sirius again, and Sirius comes, almost out of nowhere. Damon bites him again in the afterglow, fucking him and sucking at where his teeth are in Sirius's skin, and Sirius is light-headed with it all.

Damon draws his teeth out, licks the bite again, leans his head on Sirius's back, and comes with a wordless groan.

He pulls out and lands on his back, on the bed next to Sirius. He unties his hands and says, "Thanks. You're fun."

"Um," Sirius replies. "So are you. The biting was," he gestures weakly, "it was nice."

Damon smiles. "You wanna try?" He holds his own wrist up to his teeth, bites, and holds it out. It's bleeding.

"What —" Sirius stares at it.

"Come on," Damon says, holding it closer. "Just try it."

Sirius thinks about it. It's more than he's ever done, even thought about doing, and that decides it for him. He grabs Damon's wrist and puts his mouth to it.

The blood slides down his throat as he sucks at the wound, and it feels ... really good. He feels stronger, powerful, almost instantly. It's a bit like the time James tied him up and ran blades over his skin and licked and sucked everywhere he could reach until Sirius was so overloaded he just floated, completely serene and fulfilled. Only this time, he's not serene or fulfilled, just ... calm, and strong, and feeling like he could do anything.

"There you go." Damon pulls his wrist away, Sirius wipes his mouth and swallows the last of it, and Damon reaches around his head, and snaps his neck.

*

"You have to drink human blood to complete the transition," Damon says. It's not long until dawn, and they're looking for club-going stragglers. "You'll need to do it in the shade, sunlight kills us."

"Why did you turn me anyway?" Sirius asks, hunger gnawing at his insides.

Damon shrugs. "I was bored. You were lonely. You're good in bed."

"Okay." Sirius contemplates it for a second, spending a while with Damon. It's a sort of empty prospect, though the sex _was_ good. "Can I turn people?"

"Not until you feed. And hey —" Damon stops him, a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't some kind of joke, or some gift you can just spread around. We have to be careful, or we'll get noticed, and then we'll get dead."

"I didn't mean anyone," Sirius says, shrugging off his hand. "I can't go without — someone."

"Oh. This boyfriend of yours. Sorry, best friend." Damon rolls his eyes. "Whatever, you do what you've gotta do."

They find a couple of homeless guys just before sunrise and Sirius kills one of them, Damon the other. They leave the bodies in a secluded part of a park and head back to Sirius's flat, which he knows shaded ways to. _One last time this'll save my life_ , he thinks, and wonders if he should register at the Ministry or just disappear. He wonders if he's lost all his magic, and for the first time he feels so bereft he can't stand it.

By the time he's home, he's fully transitioned, he can feel it. Damon rummages through his things while Sirius makes them coffee. "So how come you can walk in the sunlight?" Sirius asks, after Damon mentions it.

"I got this magic ring," he says, holding up a hand. There's a signet-style ring on one finger. Sirius looks at it closely, but doesn't recognise it. "Don't think you'll be getting one," Damon adds, watching him. "The witch who made this is long dead."

"Oh don't worry," Sirius smiles at him, "I know plenty of witches."

"You do? Oh, shit — you're not a witch, are you?"

"No," Sirius says, "I'm a wizard."

Damon stares at him for a second, then starts laughing. It takes him a long time to stop. "Sirius, I am glad I ran into you," he says, once he can speak again.

Sirius still has his arms folded, glaring.

Damon leaves after a while to do whatever it is he does in the day. Sirius says he has something to do, but he'll meet him tomorrow. Damon nods.

After the sun goes down, Sirius walks over to Peter's flat. "Oh," Peter says when he opens the door. "Thank goodness it's you, Padfoot." His eyes dart nervously around Sirius's shoulders. "Come in, come in."

Peter's flat is in a worse state than the last time Sirius was here. Unwashed crockery piles in the sink intersperced with cutlery; dust an inch thick rests on the parts of the kitchen table that aren't used often; the living room is covered in a layer of grime. "Everything okay, Wormtail?"

"Yes," Peter wrings his hands. "Of course. Can I, um." He points his wand at the pile of washing up and mutters spells, sending jets of water and foam at it, enchanting a sponge to wash them all. "Would you like some tea?"

There's something strange about him, Sirius can smell it. Fear, and something under it — not quite the smell of blood, but almost. Bruises, Sirius realises after a minute. Peter has bruises he's not showing. "You all right?" he asks, stepping forwards. Peter flinches. "You seem jumpy."

"Yes," Peter licks his lips. "I'm fine." He waves his wand to put the crockery away, and grabs two mugs. Tea bags zoom into them as the kettle on the hob begins to whistle.

"You haven't ... had any trouble, have you?" If Peter's been found, things could get bad. Suddenly Sirius doesn't care about his new Creature status, he's still in this fight.

"No — no trouble. You don't think there'll be any, do you?" Peter's eyes dart to the door and the fireplace, and Sirius half relaxes. He's just paranoid. _But the bruises_ , his brain whispers. Sirius watches Peter closely.

"Has Remus been to see you?" he asks. Peter shakes his head. "If he does, you won't tell him anything, will you?"

"What? Oh." Peter squares his shoulders. "Not if I shouldn't."

"Best not to," Sirius says, "just in case." He hates thinking it of any of his friends, but _somebody_ is passing information, and everyone else is accounted for. "Listen — Wormtail — I need a favour. I need you to tell me where James and Lily are."

"I — I can't," Peter says, cowering. He's curling in on himself, making himself so small, in a minute he'll just be a rat. It's always been his best defense mechanism, and it's coming out far too quickly right now.

"Has anyone besides me been asking where they are?" The second Peter shakes his head, Sirius can see he's lying. Shit. "Peter. Wormtail." He's about to turn, so Sirius grabs the front of his robes and forces eye contact. "Peter," he says, pouring everything he can into convincing him, like Damon said, "tell me where the Potters are."

"Godric's Hollow," Peter says. "The last house in the lane going West."

"Tell me the truth: have you told anyone else?"

"No." Peter swallows. "They've tried."

Sirius wants to punch every Death Eater until they bleed, and then lap up the blood while they watch. "Listen to me," he says, concentrating even harder on compelling him. "Don't tell them where James and Lily and Harry are. Don't ever tell them. If it comes to it, you will die rather than tell them."

Peter nods, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I don't want to die," he whispers.

Sirius lets go of his robes. "You're my friend and always will be, Pete, but if you get James killed I will personally rip you to pieces. Would you rather face You Know Who or me?" He can feel the rage coursing through his body, feel the tang of blood in his throat. Peter's eyes go wide, staring at him, so his face has probably changed.

"I — I won't tell them anything," he says, and then he faints.

Sirius writes Dumbledore a note, telling him that Peter's been found, the Potters are still safe, and he's on his way there. He sends it with Peter's owl, lifts him onto his bed and turns him onto his side, and slips out of the front door.

It's very dark in Godric's Hollow when he gets there. He fed off someone he almost bumped into coming out of Peter's flat, compelling her to forget and giving her a little of his blood to heal up, so he isn't too hungry now. He can hear conversations in the cottages he passes; the wireless on in someone's kitchen, mother and son arguing, husband and wife talking after the children have gone to bed. He gets to the last house, and then walks out in the lane after it until he sees another cottage, appearing as if through mist.

He walks up to the door and knocks.

It's Lily who answers, and the sight of her, alive and looking tired but happy, is the best thing that's happened to him in months. "Sirius?" she says. "Is everything all right?"

"For now," he says. "Can I —?"

"Of course, yes, come in," she says, stepping aside, and Sirius follows her into the cottage. "Harry's asleep, so don't raise your voice," she warns, pointing up the stairs as they pass. Sirius has never met his godson, they were in hiding by the time he was born, and he's about to ask to see him when James walks out of a room and stops dead in his tracks.

"Padfoot?" he says, voice cracking, and before Sirius knows what's going on they've flung themselves at each other, hugging and laughing. James is practically crying, one hand in Sirius's hair, the other arm around his back, holding him close.

"Prongs," Sirius breathes, desperate to kiss him. He's very aware of Lily, though, standing beside them.

They all sit down in the lounge with tea and biscuits, and Sirius tells them about Peter. He also tells them about being turned, though he leaves out most of the details.

"What are you going to do?" Lily asks, face entirely serious. James takes his hand and squeezes it.

Sirius takes a deep breath and says, "I want to just ... go underground. Disappear. I couldn't go alone, though." He glances at James, who gives him a sad smile. "But I'm not going to. I can't now — I'm not a wizard any more," he suppresses a sense of loss, "but I can't abandon the war. I _won't_ abandon you." He glances at Lily as well this time, and she smiles at him too.

"Are you going to resgister?" James asks.

"Yes. I'll ask Dumbledore if there's work for me — maybe I could make contact with other vampires, try to bring them to our side. Or maybe I could stay here." He squeezes James's hand. "I think we should move you three. I've compelled Peter not to tell, but You Know Who could easily have magic that would break the compulsion. You should be somewhere he doesn't know about."

"Good idea," Lily nods. She stands up. "I'll write to Dumbledore, and start packing."

"I'll be there in a minute," James says, and she nods.

When they're alone, Sirius asks, "Would you come with me?"

James kisses him, hard and fierce, and Sirius kisses back desperately. It only lasts a minute, and James leans his forehead against Sirius's. "I can't," he whispers. "I have a family now."

"Then I'll stay here." Sirius kisses him again, hearing James's blood rushing through his veins, wanting so much to bite him, to fuck him, to do everything they did until he went into hiding.

They're still kissing when Lily walks in five minutes later with two letters in one hand. "Boys," she says, sharp enough to get their attention. "Do that later. For now, look at these." She hands Sirius the letters.

They're from Dumbledore. One is unopened and addressed to him — Sirius hands James the other as he opens it. _You did well_ , Dumbledore's letter runs. _I shall have Mr Pettigrew moved to a new location. It would be best if you relocated yourself. I understand the limits of your new situation put you at somewhat of a disadvantage should you be found in the daytime; I will arrange something for you._

"How does he know?" Sirius mutters. Sometimes he thinks Dumbledore must have the secrets to Legilimens done over distance without anyone's knowledge, or he has spies everywhere, or there's some sort of quill enchanted to write what is happening to everyone in the Order at once.

"Here," James hands him the other letter. "What do you think?"

 _Dear Lily_ , it says.

_Mr Black has already brought to my attention the need to relocate your family; I have chosen a delightful spot and am preparing it as I write. I suggest you employ the extra protaction a vampire affords, once he is registered, just in case. I would be happy to be your Secret Keeper for this, and must press you for an answer. Haste is needed, Mrs Potter._

_Yours,_  
 _Albus Dumbledore_

"He," Sirius finds it hard to swallow around the ball of happiness lodged in his throat, "he wants me to stay with you."

"You fancy it?" James asks, grinning. Sirius answers by knocking him over in a hug, then rushing over to Lily to hug her too.

"I think that's a yes," she laughs.

They set him up in the spare room, and he settles in to sleep. He feels like he doesn't need it, but he wants to try. He can hear everything in the house, from the heartbeat of mice to the baby's breathing, and settles into the rustling sounds of leaves outside.

"Do you mind?" he hears James whisper in another room. There's a rustle as Lily moves, probably turning over.

"What, him being here? Of course I don't mind."

"It's just — it's been us two for months. Are you okay with me and him, still?"

More rustling, and then Lily's voice comes, sincere. "You love both of us, James, I never expected that to change. I wouldn't want it to. If it's the two of us or the three of us, you still love him, and that's always fine with me." A soft kissing sound. "Now go to sleep, silly, we've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes, wife," James says, teasing tone so familiar Sirius grabs a pillow to curl around. He's missed James's teasing voice so much it hurts.

*

"Oh." Damon shrugs. "Bye then."

"Sorry, I mean — I don't know what you wanted. But my family's in danger —"

"It's cool, I get it. I'd have got bored of you anyway."

"Right." Sirius was ready for more of a fight than this. "Um. Well, I'll — see you around?"

"Sure." Damon gives him a half-smile. "See you around."

The spot Dumbledore picked for them is deep in the Welsh mountains, not far from a dragon reserve. Close enough that it wouldn't attract attention to see wizards there, far enough away that nobody really notices them coming. The cottage is beautiful, the view is stunning, and Lily lets Sirius hold Harry to show him around.

"Look, here's the kitchen," he says. Harry's eyes are wide as he looks around the room, and he smiles and gurgles

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------  
This would, obviously, have been one of the many AUs I am working on wherein the Potters are fine and a happy V with Sirius. This time, with vampirism! I had vague ideas of James becoming a vampire at some point and going with Sirius to Mystic Falls, for some reason or other, and Damon being with both Stefan and Elena. I'm not sure how I would have done that, but the ideas were always vague anyhow. *hands*


End file.
